Deceiver of Hearts
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Cuando te han engañado, cuando te han utilizado... esto es lo que pasa si ves a una persona que amas bajo amenaza, una que has conocido de cerca. ANGST


_**Deceiver **__**of hearts**_

Por Inugami.

Roy x Edward

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito (en este momento, para pagar los malditos exámenes médicos que me he tenido que hacer).

Ya saben que Roy x Ed no es un pairing de mi agrado. Pero tengo un montón de sentimientos atorados en el corazón que me están haciendo sufrir, y quiero echarlos para afuera escribiendo este oneshot.

Insinuaciones de abuso y lemon, engaños, mentiras, probable muerte de uno de los implicados o de ambos, en resumen **ANGST**. Si no te agrada nada de ello, o en el caso de que idolatres a alguno de los dos involucrados en este lío, mejor no lo leas a menos que te guste verlos sufrir o seas fan del angst.

Ah! Está escrito como un POV de Ed, antes que se me olvide avisarles. Y que está situado en un final alterno de la peli, en el que Ed y Aru se han quedado en su mundo junto con toda la demás gente XD.

**PERO POR SOBRETODO!!** Si no te gusta el yaoi, o sea las relaciones entre dos hombres, regresa a la página anterior o cierra la ventana del explorador. Pero después no me vengan con que no les avisé.

_**Nota especial: **_Gracias a tods quiénes me han dejado reviews, a quiénes han puesto mis fanfics en sus listados de favoritos y a quiénes se han dado una vuelta por estos lares. me han dado un valioso apoyo para seguir.

La verdad es que tu confesión me sorprendió bastante. No sé si seré demasiado ingenuo, o tú serás demasiado buen actor, pero créeme que siempre imaginé que todo era verdad.

Todo, absolutamente todo.

Siempre tan odioso. Irritante. Molesto. Desagradable. Ambicioso. Cabrón. Antipático. Arrogante. Altivo. Atractivo. Seductor… Eh, qué mierda digo! Si caí en tus redes como un idiota. Tú, Roy Mustang, hiciste que te diera lo mejor de mi para tu sola satisfacción.

Al principio sólo me fastidiabas, pero era para llamar mi atención; y obviamente lo conseguiste. Luego comenzaste a ser un poco amable, a ganarte mi confianza para empezar a engatusarme. Enseguida, tu jugada maestra.

Recuerdo que esa tarde me habías llamado con la excusa de que te entregase mi informe personalmente. Hiciste que la teniente Hawkeye fuese por unos documentos y otras cosas más con el único objetivo de que se tardase bastante. Luego cerraste la puerta con seguro, y hasta ahí todo parecía normal, salvo porque ese día ante mis ojos lucías _especialmente _atractivo. Mientras daba mi reporte, sentía mi corazón latir a cien por hora, pero por qué? En ese momento no lo comprendía, hasta que me lo hiciste saber.

En menos de un minuto, te paraste de tu escritorio, te acercaste a mi y me robaste mi primer beso.

Cuando nos separamos, sólo atiné a sonrojarme. Y a darme cuenta, muy a mi pesar, de que _eso me había gustado._

Entonces me declaraste tu amor. Y yo, que gracias a tus condenadas técnicas de seducción ya había cambiado mi odio hacia ti por un ingenuo amor, lo creí, creí que de verdad te acercabas a mi porque de verdad te gustaba. Y con un orgullo infantil pensaba que era yo, no la teniente Hawkeye ni alguna otra mujer, sino solamente yo el _elegido_ por tu corazón. Y me sentí ingenuamente feliz.

Incluso Aru lo notó. Estaba menos malhumorado en ese entonces.

Y comenzamos a salir, a encontrarnos "casualmente" por los pasillos y sitios del cuartel, los besos furtivos, las palabras y miradas que solo nosotros entendíamos.

Hasta esa fatídica noche. Aunque en ese entonces no me pareció tan fatídica después de todo.

Me citaste a tu casa. La verdad es que fuiste cruel aquella ocasión; sabías que haría cualquier cosa por Aru, por protegerlo, por recuperar su cuerpo, por conseguir nuestro objetivo, absolutamente todo por él. Así es que sin más me obligaste a darte mi cuerpo a cambio de la información. Y yo lo hice, porque ya había caído en tu trampa. Sabías que me tenías a tu merced porque así lo habías planeado.

Comenzaste atrayéndome hacia ti como lo hacías cuando estábamos a solas. Pero esta vez tus besos fueron más apasionados. Mientras me besabas, me soltabas la información gota a gota, al mismo tiempo que recorrías con tus manos mi joven y virgen cuerpo. Ello me hacía desear más, tanto información como contacto.

Y cumpliste lo que deseaba.

Poco a poco, me desnudaste, revelándome más a cada prenda de ropa que me quitabas. Una vez que me tuviste desnudo, me di cuenta de lo que querías, y de que aún faltaba _bastante _información por revelar. Entonces procedí a obtenerla, dejando que hicieras lo que quisieras con mi cuerpo, después de todo, a esas alturas me habías hecho desearlo. Y no importó el dolor, ni las humillaciones, el conseguir esa maldita información era lo más importante.

Pero lo peor vino después.

Aquello se convirtió en una adicción. Con el pretexto de que me amabas, una y otra vez usaste mi joven cuerpo, el cual respondía llevado por el instinto y el deseo. A mí no me importaba, puesto que _estaba convencido de que me amabas_; ante eso, el que te acostaras conmigo cada vez que quisieras era solamente muestra de lo mucho que me amabas y por consiguiente deseabas más de mi. Qué iluso.

Sin embargo, no hay mal que dure cien años. Porque de a poco fui abriendo los ojos. Dándome cuenta de que al final de la semana era más el sexo que los besos, que las muestras de cariño que me dabas al principio. Aunque por necesitar de la información, de los beneficios y privilegios pretendí ser tan inocente como al principio y dejarte creer que todavía me tenías en tus manos, cuando la verdad es que los papeles se habían invertido y ahora era yo quién te estaba utilizando.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Logré recuperar el cuerpo de Aru, mas no mi brazo ni mi pierna. Aún así, estoy satisfecho, salvo por un detalle que me ha inquietado últimamente.

Miras _con demasiado interés_ a mi hermano.

Te conozco más de lo que crees Mustang. Por lo mismo, intento alejarte de él, porque ya estoy viendo las intenciones que tienes. Aru aún es un tanto inocente en este tipo de asuntos, y me he percatado que, al igual que yo, está cayendo poco a poco en tu trampa.

Pero yo no quiero que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, Aru tenga que sufrir lo mismo que sufrí yo.

Es por eso que ahora entierro el filo de mi automail transmutado en tu pecho, ante tu sorpresa. Quizás como una forma de redimirte, me confiesas que todo lo que hiciste era porque te atraía sexualmente, no porque me amases… Pero que con el tiempo aprendiste a amarme.

Ya es demasiado tarde, Mustang. No hay amor que valga, contesto, al mismo tiempo que mi arma se hunde más en tu corazón, destrozándolo de la misma forma que destrozaste el mío. Y te demuestro mi odio al despreciar tu amor calificándolo de "vil mentira" a pesar de saber que muy en el fondo dices la verdad.

Y nadie jamás sabrá por qué tu cuerpo fue encontrado sin vida en tu oficina, ni la forma en que fuiste asesinado, ni por qué tu rostro tenía esa expresión tan tranquila. Nadie, salvo yo.

No creas que mis lágrimas durante tu funeral fueron falsas; de todas formas te quería, y el saber que no volveré a verte sólo lo compensa el que Aru esté a salvo… Pero como al final te dignaste a decir la verdad, he transmutado para ti las más hermosas rosas amarillas que hayas visto jamás… Porque como dijiste aquella tarde cuando comenzó todo este drama, _"será nuestro secreto…"_

**Notas finales:** Ahhh… no hay nada que yo odie más que el engaño. El hacer creer a una persona que la amas es cruel. Pero es cruel también que esa persona no se de cuenta de que está siendo engañada.

Me enteré de algunas cosas algo desagradables. Sin embargo, no odio a quién me lo dijo; después de todo, aunque tarde, se sinceró conmigo y un error lo comete cualquiera. Pero me duele que todo haya estado basado en una mentira, en un interés tan egoísta… Y el haber sido tan torpe como para no haberlo notado. Sin embargo, es parte del pasado y así lo tendré que dejar, el escribir este fanfic es parte de mi proceso para superarlo.

A la hora que termino de escribir esto, son las 4 de la madrugada. Los párpados se me han puesto pesados hace rato, tanto por el sueño como por haber llorado un tanto, pero al menos ya logré desahogar todas las cosas que tenía atascadas en el corazón y puedo dormir tranquila.

Seguramente se preguntarán por qué las rosas que transmutó Ed son amarillas… Según el significado de las flores, éstas simbolizan el debilitamiento del amor, o celos.

Como siempre, reviews pleez!! (y no flames, porque Roy se murió y ya no hay quién las haga xD)


End file.
